Los tatuajes del rebelde
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Todos tienen secretos. Que nadie mas sabe. Los de Harry potter son complejos: A el le gusta Tonks y El es un maestro de Runas. El regreso de Voldemort lo ha llevado a hacer una acción desesperada para volverse mas fuerte. Y con su nueva rebeldía lo lleva a marcarse con runas todo el cuerpo como si fueran tatuajes. Todo estaba bien pero ¿de verdad debía ponerse Piercings? Honks.
1. Chapter 1

**Los tatuajes del rebelde.**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a Rowling. **

_**Quiero hacer un fic un poco diferente al usual. Es decir, hay muchos fics Honks en los que inician en el verano de sexto año, yo hare algunos cambios y veré como me las ingenio. El romance entre Tonks y Harry será lo más diferente de lo que usualmente son los fics de estos tipos. En esta será Harry quien hara el movimiento.**_

* * *

_Me quiero como soy: rebelde al fin._

Todos tienen secretos. Es inaudito que alguien no los tenga. Hay ocasiones que una persona debe de ocultar cosas a los demás, cosas que usualmente no se dicen. Y es compresible que todos posean sus propios secretos. Tengamos de ejemplos en Harry ,el tenia bien guardado toda su infancia ,vivir con los dursleys no es un paseo por el parque ,cabe decir que mencionarlo era algo que Harry le dolía mucho y sabia bien que jamás podrá abrírsele a alguien sobre su tortuosa infancia. El esperaba que no tuviera que decirle a alguien sobre ese secreto. Por eso podemos decir que muchos tienen varios secretos que no deseamos decir a los demás. Cosas que nos guardamos para nosotros. Harry Potter también era así, el confiaba mucho en Ron y Hermione aunque le fallaron en cuarto año sobre lo del torneo de los tres magos pero el tenia sus secretos que nadie sabia. Nadie. Como tal un secreto inofensivo de Harry era que le gustaba dibujar, siempre ha sido así. Pero un incidente en la cual cuando dibujo una moto voladora y que fue vista por su tío, causo que ocultara su pasatiempo con pasión.

Otro de las cosas que se mantiene a si mismo es que él es el maestro de Dobby, fue al final de tercer año que se topo con el elfo y le pidió con tanta ansia que quería estar unido a el que Harry no se pudo negar. Puede que Hermione tenga sus creencias pero el de verdad necesitaba en esos tiempos a Dobby ,él le salvo la vida en algunas ocasiones como la cual llevándole comida mientras estaba encerrado en su habitación durante los veranos ,si no fuera por él se hubiera muerto de hambre. Con Dobby le permitió a Harry tener otro pasatiempo y eso fue: Estudios sobre las Runas. Se había arrepentido en haber entrado en adivinación en aquel entonces pero no podía tomar el curso así que se conformo con solo tener los libros sobre el tema, claro enviando a Dobby como comprador. Aprender Runas fue una experiencia nueva para el joven Potter porque el no tenia la presión de exámenes y todo lo relacionado con la escolarización, el solo lo hacia como pasatiempo en solo dos meses había completado tres tomos sobre las runas lo que le hacia un prodigio. Claro que tuvo que ponerse a estudiar en serio cuando ocurrió el torneo de los tres magos pero incluso no le fue de ayuda pero si encontró algo que en si podía pero sus requisitos eran imposibles en ese entonces.

Las runas es en si el lenguaje de la magia en símbolos, mediante la combinación y manipulación de las runas y verter magia en ellas uno seria capaz de hacer cosas que muchos hechizos no serian capaces, como tal las runas podían ser capaz de crear grandes defensas alrededor de la vivienda del sujeto. Fue por eso que Voldemort aun no ha logrado encontrar prive drive pero eso es otra historia. Mediante el manejo de las runas, teóricamente se podía hacer lo que sea porque se maneja la magia en su forma más simple y no como las varitas y los encantos. Y eso intrigo mucho a Harry y encontró aquello que sabia que haría a quien sea poderoso y menos mal que él fue el único. Convertir el cuerpo del mago en una runa total. Para explicarlo hay que entender que el núcleo mágicos de las magos no puede ser expulsado de su cuerpo tan fácilmente, las varitas que poseen centros con materiales que son mágicos o dirigen energía mágica, es cuando la magia es manejada pero las runas es solo símbolos que cualquiera puede hacer en cualquier superficie y la magia entra directamente a las runas, en poca palabra las runas es mas factible que una varita magia. Es por eso que Harry fue capaz de crear runas defensivas alrededor de la casa de sus tíos y solo vertió parte de su energía mágica y así no fue sancionado por el ministerio en usar magia.

El secreto mayor de Harry es que es un maestro de runas. Era un prodigio y un creador si es que se le puede llamar así. Su gusto en las artes, en la imaginación y su conocimiento avanzados que abarcaba todos los libros de estudios en Hogwarts ocasiono que el pelinegro conozca muchas formas útiles de manejar las runas. Pero convertir el cuerpo en una runa máxima es el mayor logro de Harry. Marcar en su cuerpo runas perfectamente hechas para darle aumentos y habilidades extraordinarias y como las runas absorben la energía de su núcleo mágico y claro que como están en constantemente en contacto con su magia ya que estaban imprenta en su piel, los resultados seria ilimitados. Estaba hablando de runas de aumentador de resistencia, velocidad, agilidad, fuerza, durabilidad entre otros aumentos, la probabilidades de hasta crear runas especiales capaz de absorber magia del lugar y añadirlo a su núcleo mágico o en su defecto para alimentar sus hechizos y sus fuerzas físicas podía convertirlo en alguien sumamente poderoso. Pero seguro que estarán pensando ¿Por qué no lo hizo cuando se enfrento al Dragon o que podía haber evitado la resurrección de Voldermot? Pues era simple. El no podían macarse las runas con simple tinta o algo así. Debía de macarlas permanentemente en su piel. En palabras simples. Él debía de tatuarse la piel. Muchos dirían que la oportunidad de adquirir un gran regalo al costo de solo hacerse unos tatuajes valía la pena pero todos sabemos una cosa sobre Harry Potter: Él era un niño tímido y obediente, no lo dudes. Bueno, lo fue hasta que Sirius murió y Harry maduro. Y paso de un niño a un adolescente y saben lo que eso significa ser un adolecente: rebeldía juvenil. Y para rematar, Harry estaba motivado en una cosa: derrotar a Voldermot y controlar su propia vida.

Mala suerte para Dumbledore que consiguió enojar a nuestro protagonista anteriormente.

* * *

Harry bebió con un poco de esfuerzo la poción de restauración que Dobby le había traído en ese momento. Una semana había pasado desde que fue traído por lo de la orden del fénix para pasar el verano con su "familia" y Harry había estado en un estado total de agitación. Emocionalmente hablando claro, la muerte de Sirius le tenia muy marcado y aun no podía superarlo pero claro, como estaba solo encerrado en su habitación sin apoyo alguno ¿Cómo esperaban que superara la muerte del que fue casi un padre para el? Bueno, una razón mas del porque Harry estaba agitado. Estaba enojado, furioso, lleno de ira diría mucho. Tenia ira contra las circunstancias, maldecía a Dumbledore en no haberle dicho sobre la profecía, ira en contra el ministerio por su estupidez en la campaña del profeta sobre que el mentía durante todo el jodido año y sabia bien que esos tarados inventarían alguna cosa sobre el para hacerse los inocentes. También sentía odio, odio a Bellatrix, odio a Voldemort, odio a Dumbledore, un odio que siempre ha tenido en su primer año pero como un niño obediente siempre ha suprimido pero ahora no podía controlar sus emociones y se sentía muy fuera de lugar. Igual porque sentía un odio aun mayor de todos: así mismo.

Se maldecía por estúpido, por no haber pensando bien la situación y finalmente porque se negó una vez mas en no usar las runas corporales pero temía que sus amigos y personas mas llegadas le repudiaran por ponerse tatuajes pero también porque sabia que si esa información se escapara, el profeta diría que era una vez mas un niño que busca llamar la atención. Pero ahora sentía un profundo auto-odio por aquella estupidez, Voldemort estaba vivo e iba tras el, era prueba suficiente para dejarse yéndose por las ramas y tomar cartas en el asunto. Pero no lo hizo y Sirius pago caro su ignorancia. Y aunque se sentía sus emociones revoloteando a su interior, se convenció finalmente que era hora de pararse frente al problema, si él era el único en que mataría a Voldemort, entonces así será. Por ello le pidió desde el primer día a Dobby que le trajera pociones de nutrientes y de restauración para fortalecer su cuerpo, también que le trajera mucha comida, que extendiera su habitación para que así desde a hora temprana hacer una rutina de ejercicio para mantener la figura, también otras pociones para su salud y materiales que necesitarías para despues. Debía de hacer que su cuerpo mejorara y estuviera en óptimas condiciones. Podía lo, en esa semana había ganado un poco de peso, musculo y altura, era gracias a las pociones que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando positivamente ¿dirán, donde las consiguió Dobby? Pues como una pequeña venganza, el elfo se ha estado robando los ingredientes de Snape. Harry ante eso solo pudo pensar que nombraría a Dobby como padrino de su boda por haber hecho eso, en serio que quería a ese elfo. Claro, si es que tendrá una boda en el futuro pero eso es cosa para despues.

-Odio estas cosas…pero me harán mas fuertes…..odio este lugar…-Mascullo frustrado Harry mirando su habitación, era mas grande pero ese lugar era como una cárcel para el. Lo odiaba con una pasión. El aun no entendía porque no ha puesto runas de parálisis a su familia pero quizas era porque no quería llamar la atención. Pero su odio se agitaba en su interior y eso era algo raro porque siempre ha logrado mantener en control todas sus emociones. Todas sus emociones oscuras. Pero desde que Dumbledore le dijo la verdad de la profecía se enojo sobrepasando sus límites, todas esas cosas guardadas han estado fluyendo con rapidez y ha ocasionado que se haya puesto un poco bipolar. Se sentía muy emocional debía de admitir. Harry no sabia que eso era culpa por las hormonas.

-Señor maestro Harry Potter. Aquí tienes las cuentas enviadas por Gringotts, señor Harry Potter- Harry volteo a ver a su elfo domestico que le entrego algunos papeles de gran importancia. La diferencia mayor de Dobby era que ya no llevaba esa funda de almohada como ropa sino un traje negro un poco viejo que había encontrado el elfo, Harry supo de parte de Dobby que a los elfos se le obligan usan fundas de almohadas como una forma de humillar a los elfos domésticos de parte de los sangres puras que usualmente son los que poseen a los de su especie. Harry no haría eso y rápidamente le pidió a Dobby vestirse como quisiera. Harry dándole una sonrisa a su amigo y confidente si es que se le puede llamar así, comenzó a revisar las cuentas de las inversiones Potter.

Harry desde hacia un año fue nombrado Lord Potter, jefe de la casa antigua de los Potter y eso fue cuando su nombre salió del cáliz del fuego automáticamente lo tomo como alguien de diecisiete años, por lo cual lo hizo mayor de edad. Fue en medio de su quinto curso que supo esta noticia e hizo los trasmite silenciosamente para no llamar la atención, obviamente con el profeta blasfemando en su contra era entendible. Él no le dijo a nadie porque no le veía el caso ,decirle a Ron que ya era jefe de la familia Potter con sus riquezas incluidas solo seria una invitación a una discusión por los celos de su amigo ,no le dijo a Hermione porque esta a la larga terminaría contándoselo a alguien y no se lo dijo a Dumbledore porque le veía innecesario pelear con el anciano porque ,ser jefe de la familia Potter le daba automáticamente el derecho de vivir a donde quisiera y Dumbledore siempre quería que estuviera con sus tíos. Era una discusión innecesaria o lo era en ese entonces. Con ser un jefe de casa trajo también algunas responsabilidades que fue apoyada por Ragnok, el jefe de los duendes, que se convirtió en su manejador de cuentas, el solo revisabas las cuestiones que se hacían a su nombre como invertir secretamente en el profeta u otras empresas mágicas tantos de gran Bretaña como países internacionales tales como Francia y Bulgaria. Cabe decir que el será muy rico en poco tiempo pero él no le prestaba atención pero admitía que era útil acceder a la fortuna de su familia ya que gracias a ese dinero consiguió obtener una gran cantidad de libros tantos nacionales como internaciones de Runas, como a la vez un poco galeones que cambio a dinero Muggles y que seria necesario para lo que haría en ese momento.

-Bien, parece todo en orden aunque hay cosas que debo de aprender. En fin, Dobby, dime ¿ella sigue ahí?-Le pregunto al pequeño elfo que asintió mirando a través de un circulo en la cual había varios símbolos que brillaban en color rojo escarlata. Era un circulo rúnico de vigilancia ,en la cual podía saber quienes con poder mágico estaba alrededor de la zona ,si bien muchos pueden ocultarse de ese tipo de vigilancia ,esta runa solo puede hacerlo para personas desilusionadas o bajo capas de invisibilidad. Y Dobby estaba viendo a la persona que estaba de guardia en ese instante. Nymphadora Tonks. Harry no sabia que sentir en ese momento, rabia del hecho que le están cuidados como si fuera un niño o simpatía por la Auror de cabello rosa en perder su valioso tiempo en vigiarle. Una tarea que encontraba inútil.

-Maestro Harry señor ¿algo lo de siempre?

-Si Dobby pero la, es mas, voy a ver que sucede-Respondió Harry con una sonrisa leve llena de malicia y emoción. Poco despues bajo su propia capa de invisibilidad salía de la puerta trasera de la prive drive y daba la vuelta para ver en donde supuestamente estaba Tonks. El espero unos minutos y pudo notar una imagen traslucida moverse por unos momentos. El sonrió levemente mientras trataba de bajar sus emociones y concentrarse en lo que ocurría. De improvisto en un pequeño Pop apareció una pequeña rosa flotando a lado de la invisible Auror. Harry negó con la cabeza mientras veía como la pelirrosa caía al suelo por la aparición improvista del objeto.

-Vaya, otra vez…-Escucho murmurar a la pelirrosa mientras se levantaba con cuidado y se quitaba la capa de invisibilidad, ella con delicadeza tomo la rosa flotante que era de un extraño color rosa y que tenia imprento una nota que la joven leyó con lentitud y una pequeña sonrisa estallo en sus labios. Harry sonrió igual al ver como le gusto la nota a la Metamofarga. Tonks negó la cabeza con una sonrisa leve- Este admirador mio si es una cosa. Solo dice que este bien y que me desea un buen día ¿Quién será?

-_Mmm pues no lo sabrás, eso te lo aseguro._

Él es tímido, el tenia que admitirlo y es que cuando le gustaba una chica no era capaz de hacerle frente adecuadamente, por ello le pedía a Dobby que le enviara una rosa y con una pequeña nota en anónimo para la enviada, solo como una forma de desahogar el deseo de hacer algo, no se, romántico. Él lo hizo con Cho pero despues comenzó a enviarle cartas algunas veces a Tonks desde comienzo de quinto año. Lo que sucedía era que le llamaba la atención platónicamente a Tonks, había algo en ella que le atraía pero no sabia que. El no podía decirse que ella le gustara, el solo, le llamaba la atención y simplemente tenia el deseo de enviarle una rosa de vez en cuando con palabras de aliento o simples saludos como desahogo. Él quería conocerla pero era muy tímido, no sabia que pensar o decir, él no se entendía realmente. El prefería así, él no quería ser rechazado y por ello hacia esas cosas sutiles. Es solo para, no ser, dársela a la Auror que perdía su tiempo en vigilarle. No por nada Harry daría lo que fuera porque alguien le dijera palabras bonitas de vez en cuando. Ella quizas se lo merecía. Pero igual no esperaba nada a cambio. Eso es seguro.

El con cuidado comenzó a alejarse de ese lugar, tenía un objetivo. El centro comercial porque es ahí en donde había una tienda llamada Hot topic, un lugar en el cual hacían tatuajes, con un poco de dinero, obtendría en su piel todas las runas que deseaba, sabrá que habrá complicaciones en el futuro pero no podía permitirse el lujo de dudar para la futura batalla que tendrá frente a Voldemort y los mortifagos. Él tenía que tomar todas las oportunidades para sobrevivir. Además, si a Dumbledore y a los otros no le guste los cambios que hara pues amablemente le podía decir que se fueran a cuerno ¡Era su vida! ¡Ellos no eran sus padres! ¡El haría lo que se le fuera la gana! ¡Es mas, para demostrarle quien manda con su vida, también se haría unos Piercing! ¡Así le mostraría! Y así Harry Potter siguió su camino bajo su capa mentalmente lanzando comentarios fuera de lugar que solo le pertenecería a un adolescente rebelde con las hormonas fuera de control. Puede ser una rabieta o una acción precipitada por las emociones pero de algo estamos seguros es que…

Ese año será muy movido para todos.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Toaneo07**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los tatuajes del rebelde.**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a Rowling.**

_**Quiero hacer un fic un poco diferente al usual. Es decir, hay muchos fics Honks en los que inician en el verano de sexto año, yo hare algunos cambios y veré como me las ingenio. El romance entre Tonks y Harry será lo más diferente de lo que usualmente son los fics de estos tipos. En esta será Harry quien hara el movimiento.**_

* * *

_Los problemas amorosos de un rebelde._

-Entonces yo estaba con mi novia Gwen paseando por el Parque en el centro y de pronto aparece ¡Así de la nada mi ex novia! ¡Y nos tira agua encima! Oye, sé que no terminamos bien Courtney pero ¿de verdad debía de hacer eso? Eso fue lo que le dije ¿Tu que crees que hizo despues, Harry?

-sorpréndeme Duncan, yo la verdad de estas cosas no se.

-Ok ¡pues me comenzó a gritar! ¡Dios santo! ¿Quién me manda a meterme con una loca amante de los libros y reglas?

-Mmm no puede ser tan mal, mi mejor amiga es igual aunque no es una loca.

-Créeme ella se lleva el premio de la persona mas paranoica. En fin, de vuelta al negocio ¿Cómo serán los tatuajes que quieres?

Duncan Smith era un joven de piel tostada de cabello negro, con un Mohawk de color verde, ojos azules y varios Piercing en sus cejas, vestía una camisa negra vieja con una calavera en el pecho, unos pantalones cortos y zapatillas de color rojo y blanco. Harry se encontraba a su lado, sentando en una silla en el establecimiento de hot topic en el centro comercial de Surrey. Duncan había estudiado junto a Harry en tercer grado y medianamente fueron amigos al comienzo de ese año pero Dudley había intimidado tanto a Duncan en un momento y ocasiono que Duncan no se acercara mas a Harry aunque hablaban de vez en cuando y eventualmente en cuarto grado Duncan se fue a otra escuela por una razón fuera de lo común. La historia es que Duncan fue enviando a un reformatorio al pelear con su papa, nadie sabe porque pero Harry supuso que fue una pelea domestica entre toda la familia. Fue en tercer año de Hogwarts que Harry se encontró a Duncan en el centro comercial y retornaron su vieja amistad ,no era mucho debido a que el tenia que pasar tiempo en Hogwarts y Duncan era un Punk por lo que su estilo de vida era muy diferente al de Harry.

Harry supo que Duncan tenia un empleo de medio tiempo en el establecimiento de un amigo en el centro comercial y cuando había terminado su cuarto año en Hogwarts contacto con el para saber mas de los tatuajes. Obviamente el tenia la idea de hacerse las runas en su cuerpo desde hacia tiempo. Así que se tomo el tiempo para llevarse mejor con Duncan ,que no es fácil porque Duncan se volvió alguien gruñón y duro de carácter ,típico de los Punks pero en raras ocasiones lograban hablar de temas suaves. Como tal la vida romántica de Duncan. Que se nota no es muy bueno. Aunque Harry tampoco podía hablar, él no tenia ni idea sobre las mujeres, citas, noviazgo y todas esas cosas. A lo mucho logro conseguir un beso de Cho pero como saben, termino muy mal. Harry miro como el Punk limpiaba algunas de las maquinas que trabajaba cuando hacia tatuajes a los clientes.

-Quiero que me hagas unos tatuajes pero deben de ser muy cuidadosos además que serán muchos…mira, te mostrare-Acomodándose en su asiento, saca de su bolsillo una gran hoja de papel y se lo mostro a Duncan que alzo las cejas sorprendido y eso es decir mucho cuando había visto a dos chicas besarse en un concierto, era un Punk así que se entiende. En la hoja de papel había un dibujo bien hecho de una persona en blanco, en las esquinas había varios símbolos muy raros y algunos difíciles de hacer y habían varias flechas apuntando varias partes del dicho dibujo del cuerpo. Pero era la cantidad de los lugares en donde se señalaba y era mas sorpréndete que apuntara hasta en la cara. Duncan miro raramente a Harry.

-¿Estas bromeando? Es básicamente todo el cuerpo Harry, sé que tu primo mentía sobre que tú eras un loco pero con esto, estoy empezando a creerle. Además ¿en la cara? Eso es un nuevo nivel.

-No, yo estoy bromeando, de verdad que quiero que me hagas todo esos tatuajes.

-¿Te dijo algo? Creo que no deberías de hacer esto.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Duncan! Es mi propia decisión.

-Pero…rayos, mira, quiero que entiendes porque no creo que debas de hacer esto. Te veo a ti y puedo decir que eres un chico tranquilo, un tipo que nadie tomaría en serio y es por eso que vengas a mi diciéndome que quieres un tatuaje y unos Piercing es una sorpresa pero te llevas el premio de la locura del año al mostrarme esto. No se me cabe en la cabeza.

-Si es por el dinero, sabes que puedo pagarte.

-Y debería porque esto no es barato pero aun así es algo muy fuerte, Harry. Déjenme pensar por un momento. Traerá unas cervezas…. ¿tomaras cerveza, verdad? Porque si no eres capaz entonces no te hare nada, porque si no tienes las pelotas para tomate un jodido trago entonces no tendrás los huevos para hacer esta locura.

-Ya, claro, no tienes que lo, Duncan.

El punk se levanto de su asiento para ir a la bodega del establecimiento dejando solo a Harry que bufo molesto. No podía culpar a Duncan, ha escuchado de las locuras que ha hecho durante su tiempo como un Punk y sabia bien que no era cosa de juego en lo que estaba pensando hacer. Pero Harry tenía la motivación suficiente para hacerlo. Vivir, hacer lo que se diera la gana y vengar a Sirius matando a Voldemort y Bellatrix. Eran suficientes razones para marcar su piel para siempre y convertirse en un punto llamativo para el público. Pero no había de otra. Además aunque se tatuara la piel eso no significa que sobrepasara de las cosas. Se tomara esa bebida alcohólica solo para complacer a Duncan. Nada más. Harry miro como el pelinegro con mohawk regresaba con varias latas de cervezas y le lanzo una sin decir nada. Harry la atrapo sin pestañear, tanta práctica con Quidditch si sirvieron para algo. El abrió la lata con cuidado mientras miraba a Duncan que observaba en una profunda reflexión a la hoja de los tatuajes que quería. Harry volvió a lo suyo y comenzó a tomar del líquido alcohólico, intento no toser por el fuerte sabor pero hizo una mueca y continúo bebiendo. Mientras hacia eso, recordó del porque a Tonks le llamaba la atención. Sonrió levemente.

* * *

_Recién había llegado a Grimmauld place y Harry no sabia que sentir. Era raro uno se podía pensar que podía sentir un adolecente en ese momento. Pero bueno. Harry no sabia que sentir al estar en la antigua casa en donde Sirius junto a su familia habían crecido durante su niñez. Porque al entrar al dicho lugar una sensación de frialdad paso por todo su cuerpo y en verdad ya se sentía muy incomodo con todo eso. Bufo en voz baja pensando que Grimmauld place era peor que prive drive y eso es decir mucho. Harry decidió dejar la cosa en paz y pensar en otras. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, viendo lo viejo que era cabía destacar, noto algo que le llamo la atención. Color rosa chicle. Desde que habían llegado los miembros de la orden del fénix ,creía porque no presto mucha atención , a la casa de sus tíos para llevarle con los demás a la casa en donde estaba Sirius noto como uno de los visitantes tenia extrañamente cabello purpura y despues cabello rojo y despues ,otros colores de lo mas peculiares. Le traía curiosidad. Y mas ahora que aquella mujer tenía cabello rosa._

_-¿Ves algo que te gusta ,Cutie?-Harry parpadeo rápidamente antes de sonrojarse profundamente al saber que fue atrapando mirando mas de lo que debía ,Tonks sonrió coquetamente y se acercó al mago de cabello negro poniendo un poco nervioso a Harry. Tonks mordió un poco el labio inferior intentando no soltar una gran carcajada por la forma en como reaccionaba Harry ,claro que ella no sabia que aquello hizo que Harry se sonrojara aun mas ,que Tonks se mordiera así los labios hizo que algo ,que no sabia que ,subiera a montones. Ah Potter, eso era lujuria y deseo. Tonks bufo entre risas y siguió su camino hacia la cocina solo deteniéndose para mirar nuevamente a Harry. Sonriéndole coquetamente le guiño el ojo y se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino dejando a un sofocado Potter. Ella triunfante iba a entrar a la cocina cuando todo el teatro se cayó…con ella al suelo. Gracias a una estatua que ocasiono que…_

_¡Thowk!_

_Se cayera. Harry abrió lo ojos un poco y despues se rio en voz baja, es mas, intentaba por todos los medios no caerse al suelo a reírse a carcajadas. Tonks sonrojada por la vergüenza se levanto y lanzándole una mirada de molestia a Harry, siguió su camino con toda la poca dignidad que tenia despues de eso. Harry detuvo su risa y sintió una vez mas sofoco al ver como Tonks seguía haciendo pucheros molesta. Harry se pregunto como una mujer ya madura (si, claro) era de esa manera, porque le pareció jodidamente adorable hacer puchero como si fuera un niño que no le resulto las cosas como quería. Harry bufo divertidamente al verla hablar con Molly que quería ayudarle a cocinar y cinco minutos despues se enredaba con una silla y terminaba cayéndose. Harry esa vez no se rio, sino que sonrió levemente, esa chica le llama mucho la atención. Ahora que lo pensaba, era hermosa y tenia ese…no sé que le hacia pensar humorística. Era… ¿Cómo se dice? No se como podía describirlo pero era capaz de traer alegría a muchos en un solo momento. Podía verlo como hacia reír a Hermione y a Ginny mostrándole caras de animales (¿Cómo hace eso?) y hablar con ese tono de voz que subía el ánimos con quien hablaba. Además ese cabello rosa le era tan exótico que extrañamente a Harry le gustaba y mucho. De pronto Harry sintió una mirada a un lado suyo y se giro para notar que era Sirius que tenia toda una sonrisa en el rostro y Harry podía decir que significaba esa sonrisa: "se algo que tu no" y Harry tenia que darle la razón. No sabia lo que Sirius se estará imaginando. Sirius pasó un brazo por su hombro y lo acerco más a él._

_-Me gusta verte así Harry, alegre y tranquilo. Espero que continúe así en el futuro. Y si Harry, ella es toda una caja de sorpresa y si sigues dándole esa mirada hara que cosas ocurran Harry. Hehehehe lo que es ser joven._

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-Oh Harry, yo vi esa misma mirada que tu tienes en tu padre cuando estábamos en la escuela y créeme ¡hehehe! James paso las maduras intentando entender del porque tenia esa mirada. Verlo balbucear como un bobo frente a un espejo es algo que no quiero recordar._

_-¿Qué mirada?_

_-Créeme cachorro, eso es algo que tu tendrás que descubrir. Solo diré que con darle unas cuantas flores y unas palabras lindas a la chica lograras obtener la respuesta que deseas. También algo más pero eso será para cuando cumplas dieciséis. Además ahora que lo pienso ¿debemos tener la charla de las abejas y las flores?_

_-¡Sirius! ¡Por la pantaletas de Merlin, No!_

* * *

Harry levemente limpio la lagrima que había caído de su ojo izquierdo. Recordar a su padrino era un dolor tan grande que era increíble que aun siga teniendo la fuerza de voluntad para estar de pie y mantenerse firme. Oh como extrañaba a Sirius, tantas cosas que podía haber hecho. Podía haber evitado la muerte de su padrino pero ahora las consecuencias de sus aptos imprudentes llevo a que quien fue casi un padre para el falleciera. Harry rápidamente se trago de golpe toda la cerveza para tratar de no pensar en su padrino y concentrarse en un recuerdo feliz. Y pensar en un recuerdo feliz siempre parecía ser que terminaba en Nymphadora Tonks. Harry sacudió la cabeza, no quería seguir esa línea de tiempo, podía decir que tenía un flechazo por Tonks pero si seguía ese camino terminaría con el corazón roto. El cumpliría dieciséis en unos meses y ella ya era una mujer madura, de veintiuno pero madura al final, el no creería que tendría una oportunidad con tal preciosa mujer. Enviaba las notas y rosas, como consejo de Sirius, para desahogar sus sentimientos. Oh lo duro de ser un adolescente.

-Pensando en una mujer ¿eh, mate?-La voz de Duncan llamo la atención de Harry que lo volvió a mirar de reojo. El punk sonrió maliciosamente y le paso la otra lata de cerveza que no se había bebido debido a que se la paso mirando a Harry, en un momento había estado ausente para despues notar como sus ojos se suavizaban y brillaban por algún tipo de alegría, algo que llamo la atención a Duncan como también el cambio de estado de animo del pelinegro de ojos verdes, lo noto deprimido y Duncan sabia el porqué. Ser un punk le garantizo tener varias novias, fugaces y Serias y le ha dado la suficiente experiencia para reconocer cuando un hombre esta pensando en una mujer.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-¿No me has escuchado desde que has llegado, Harry? Yo se sobre mujeres, tengo problema con mi novia actual con mi Ex novia, así que es obvio que se algo. Tu mirada era la misma que tuvo mi hermano cuando hablaba de la chica que le gustaba ,fue patético porque el tarado de mi hermano se la paso balbuceando estupideces pero sus ojos decía toda la verdad ,estaba pensando en esa chica ,centrada únicamente en ella ,como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo entero. Somos hombres, viejo, todos tenemos esa empatía cuando alguien esta enganchado por una mujer. Así que no niegues que tienes problemas con una.

-Si. Pero no es fácil, nada lo es. Yo no estoy seguro.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, no entiendo ni lo que yo siento y yo….espera un momento ¿de verdad debo de decirte esto? Es decir, estoy puede sonar… ¿Cómo se dice?

-Gay, si, sonara así, porque los machos no dicen sobre sus sentimientos. Pero esto es diferente, nos estamos tomando una cerveza, hablamos de nuestras penas, esto no es una conversación sobre sentimientos, esto es una conversación entre machos y aquí nada sale entre nosotros dos ¿captas, Potter?-Duncan sonrió aunque parecía mas una mueca. Harry se encontró sorprendido y es que aunque Ron era su mejor amigo, la verdad es que, como había dicho Duncan, ha tenido una conversación de "machos" ya que Harry y Ron nunca han hablando con profundidad. Hablaban sobre las clases, Quidditch, los profesores, en resumen todo lo relacionado con Hogwarts. Ahora que lo pensaba ni sabia porque Ron siempre esta celoso de las cosas que Harry posee (dinero en especial) y no lo pensaba en el sentido de molestar, sino saber lo que le ocurría a su amigo y tratar de entenderlo y eso no se puede porque no han hablado seriamente. Aunque entendía bien las palabras de Duncan, no podía ir diciéndole a su amigo que quería hablar profundamente, no, eso era para afeminados y emocionales, si quería abrírsele a su amigo, debía de hacerlo como los hombres. Con bebida y calma. Harry sonrió levemente tomando un poco mas de cerveza.

-Si, es cierto. Ok, hablare…. La cuestión es que cuando yo la veo, siento sofoco, eso es lo primero, despues siento tranquilidad y eso con solo verla. Cuando yo hablo con ella, no es que sea mucho la verdad, me siento alegre, ella tiene ese…algo que hace que muchos sonrían sin poderlo evitar (aunque Snape siempre anda amargado, que se jodiera) y yo que se, me parece genial eso de ella.

-Guau, es toda una chica. Continúa viejo.

-Ok, no entiendo bien lo que siento. Yo sé que es un flechazo, ella me gusta, esa es la verdad pero no puedo hacer nada y aunque quisiera no lo hare.

-¿Que? ¿Tiene novio? ¡Pfff! Eso no es un problema ,te cuento una historia en donde termine en la casa de la chica de Piers ,la cosa es graciosa ,porque tenia una escalera y al día siguiente termine usándola mientras corría por todo el barrio para tapar mis…

-¡el punto es...! Que no puedo hacer nada y me molesta mucho. Y yo no se, pienso en ella pero de verdad no quiero, si sigo ese camino puedo salir lastimado.

-A ver, creo que me estoy perdiendo algo en todo esto ¿Quién es la chica?

-Eh…pues no puedo decirte mucho pero ella se llama Tonks.

-Mmm oi, creo que la conozco ¿de mi altura, de cabello rosa chicle, con una ropa extravagante, que le gusta comer pizza los miércoles y tiene un gran trasero? ¿Es ella?

-¡hey ¿Cómo así que su trasero?...y si, vaya, es ella ¿Cómo la conoces?

-Como dije, ella pasa por aquí los miércoles además el otro día llego aquí diciendo que quería unos Piercing.

-¿y para que?-La pregunta de Harry eran tan curiosa e inocente como para que alguien la echara a perder. Pero Duncan no era el mejor en endulzar las cosas. Mientras Harry tomaba un trago de la lata de cerveza vio como Duncan hizo una mueca divertida y pervertida que ocasiono que Harry temiera la respuesta. Duncan con un movimiento sencillo apunto su pecho o más en específicos en la zona de sus pezones. Harry escupió con fuerza el liquido de su boca y a la vez llevo su otra mano a la cara intentando detener todos los pensamientos sucios que le estaba llegando a la cabeza-¡No debería de haber sabido eso! ¡Y nunca hagas eso de nuevo! ¡Es algo privado! ¡Jamás se lo mencione a nadie!

-Dios, parece que eres celoso, chico. Hehehe eres toda una cosa Potter, esa chica es cosa seria y veo que tienes buen gusto pero ¿Cuál es el problema con ella? Es una gran chica ¿será virgen?

-¡DUNCAN!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?

-Olvídalo además no es simple, ella es mayor de edad, tiene veintiuno y pues…ya ves.

-¿Oh? Conque es mayor, vaya Potter, no creí que eras de eso.

-¿a que te refieres?

-Oye, yo conozco a algunas amigas que podían hacerte el favor para quitarte la pureza pero ¿ir por una mayor? eso es interesante.

-¿Pureza? ¿De que estas….? ¡Duncan, ya déjate de eso!-Grito Harry con toda las mejillas rojas y no pudo evitar que imágenes le llegaran a la mente. No por nada Tonks era torpe, adorable para el, pero torpe al final, por lo que es entendible que mas de una vez ha visto partes que el no debería de haber visto de una mujer. Entonces las hormonas estallaron. Harry comenzó a babear mientras pensamientos muy sucios se le llenaba a la cabeza pero recupero un poco de cordura y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, el no debería de pensar en eso, no debía, no debía aunque seria tentador saber mas sobre esa cosa que se llama Kamasutra. A los lejos Tonks se sonrojo sin saber porque. Harry se volvió al punk que sonreía con toda la malicia del mundo para despues tomar una lata de cerveza para el mismo-¡Duncan! ¡¿Ves lo que me haces pensar?

-ya mate, pareces muy denso para mi gusto, eres muy inocente. Se nota que esto no es por el sexo con una mayor, de verdad te gusta esa pelirrosa. Te lo diré de una ¿Cuál es el problema? Es decir, no le veo algo importante la edad, si te gusta esa chica solo acercarte y dile todo lo que sientes de frente, si te rechaza al menos podrás decir que tuviste las pelotas para hacer lo que debías de hacer pero si te dice que si, entonces amigo, serás un hombre muy feliz.

-Pero…pero, es que yo no soportaría que me dijera que no, no podría.

-Harry….vamos amigo, que solo es un flechazo. Tu mismo lo dijiste….a no ser que…-Duncan le lanzo a Harry la primera mirada seria de toda la conversación. El joven Potter se mostro confundido al comienzo antes de entender lo que quería enviarle con sus ojos el punk. La palabra con A. pero Harry no supo que decirle. Duncan se quedo en silencio por un momento antes de soltar el aire que retenía- _Esta confundido ,ni él sabe lo que siente ,men ,este chico en verdad necesita ayuda y yo no soy el doctor corazón para esta misión. _Bien, olvida lo que dije, dime tú ¿Por qué no puedes intentar algo con ella?

-….Ya te dije, no podría soportar el rechazo y-

-¿Y porque no puedes?

-….Es complicado….Porque ella era prima de mi padrino…..y mi padrino murió por mi culpa-Duncan abrió los ojos un poco impactado pero guardo silencio para dejar que Harry continuara ,siguió en silencio tomando mas de su cerveza mientras le daba otra a su amigo. Harry acepto con una sonrisa triste y decidió abrírsele al punk, decir lo que sentía en esos momentos. La culpa por la muerte de Sirius le pesaba mucho y creía que muchos le odiarían por ello, Sirius fue muy querido por todos, eso no era algo porque dudar y él no se sorprendería si Tonks estaba enojado con el. Desde las veces que ha estado vigilándole nunca se había acercado a hablarle. Era suposición pero tampoco quería arriesgarse. Él no quería abrírsele alguien que podría odiarle. El dolor era demasiado para el.

Al final Harry no se tatuó pero si hizo una cita para hacerlo en unos días. Duncan comento que entendía porque Harry, según cree el, quería hacerse esos tatuajes, estaba en conflicto consigo mismo y quería simplemente mostrar a todos cuan fuerte era aunque en el interior no lo sea. Duncan afirmo que haría los tatuajes a Harry solo que tomaría muchísimo tiempo y dinero. Eso le sirvió a Harry y paso toda la tarde y muy entrada a la noche con su nuevo amigo bebiendo y hablando sobre bobadas, chicas y finalmente el gran misterio que representa la mente femenina. Como un simple adolescente que termina embriagándose con un amigo. Ese día Harry se sintió libre, se sintió como debería de sentir, un simple joven que cumpliría dieciséis en un par de meses. No un mago que estaba destinado a matar al mago oscuro más poderoso de la época. Solo Harry Potter, un chico que término pasándose de copas por una vez en su vida. Fue liberador. Tanto por la bebida pero aun más por el sentimiento de libertad en contar algunos del problema que le molestaba y abrirse sobre el tema de la muerte de Sirius. Se sintió más liviano ante todas las emociones cargadas en su corazón. En verdad fue un día productivo.

* * *

-ughh, ay mi cabeza. Me siento como un trajo viejo.

-Harry Potter señor, aquí estoy yo para ayudarle.

-Ugghh ¡uck! ¿Dobby? ¿Cómo estas aquí?

-Maestro Harry Potter, Dobby siempre estuvo con usted oculto para proteger al gran maestro Harry Potter, también para ver si alguien seguía al gran maestro Harry Potter o si alguien intenta lastimar a mi maestro Harry Potter. También Dobby se aseguro que maestro Harry Potter no hablara sobre la magia ¿Dobby hizo bien?

-Dobby, de verdad que eres un santo, gracias. Ahora ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Maestro Harry Potter termino desmayándose por el sobre exceso de bebida y Dobby pensó en llevarlo en una aparición a su cuarto pero las salas detectarían la aparición de Dobby y maestro Harry Potter ,así que Dobby solo pudo traerle una almohada y una cobija al maestro y desilusionarlo.

-Con razón nadie me ha molestando por dormir en una banca. Ugh, me duele la cabeza, Dobby tu….oh gracias, vaya, pensaste en todo Dobby. Lo repito, deben de hacerte una iglesia por ser tan santo. Eres un gran amigo en hacer todo esto por mí.

-¡Es porque Dobby siempre velara lo mejor que su maestro Harry Potter! Ahora veré si puedo hacerle el desayuno maestro Harry Potter. Regreso en un momento maestro.

¡Pop!

Ignorando el hecho que su elfo domestico tenia una gran obsesión con llamarle maestro, Harry tomo la poción de eliminación de resaca que su elfo le había traído y al instante sintió como el dolor de cabeza desaparecía dejando su mente despegada. Al ver que efectivamente estaba en una banca con una sabana y una almohada con la cual durmió sin mucho problemas en la banca. Harry se pregunto brevemente si sus tíos habrán notado que él no durmió en la casa. Y recordó que el había tallado runas para alejar a sus tíos de su cuarto además de runas por toda la caza para mantener la hostilidades en un nivel bajo, ellos se enojaran que no les hiciera el desayuno pero eso seria en breve tiempo. Así que decidió simplemente disfrutar su primera vez en despertar por los rayos del sol. Era una experiencia que muchos odiaban pero Harry que duro diez años durmiendo en una alacena bajo una escalera y en un cuarto con una ventana casi cerrada era una experiencia muy reconfortante.

Poco despues su elfo regreso con una canasta pequeña llena de alimentos y sus pociones de restauración y de vitaminas. Él se las tomo con disgusto pero lo hizo al final y comió una buena porción de comida para así tener los nutrientes necesarios para ser más fuerte físicamente. El decidió por ese día pasar tiempo en las calles, que se jodiera Dumbledore y su cosa de que debía de quedarse encerrado en prive drive. Si, que se jodiera. Eso saco una sonrisa a Harry. El decidió ese día desafiar las reglas y salir por ahí en perder el tiempo. Hey, que se lo merecía. Con eso en mente Harry le pido a Dobby llevarlo a un lugar en donde podía tomar una ducha y el Elfo cumplió con entusiasmo, claro que se pasó al llevarle a un gran lago en las afueras de Londres pero decidió no decir nada y disfrutar la oportunidad nunca hecha de nadar en un lago. Y así hizo ,se la paso durante toda la mañana nadando en aquel lago y divirtiéndose tanto por estar en el agua como también junto a su elfo ,que uso su magia elfica para hacer grandes olas o crear figuras de agua que Harry disfruto evadir. Harry bromeo que por una vez correr de un monstruo fue algo divertido. Despues de haber tomado esa gran "ducha" y pidiéndole a Dobby que le consiguiera ropa limpia partieron a otro lugar.

Terminaron en un parque en la cual había una gran cantidad de jóvenes reunido en un círculo escuchando a otros dos sujetos cantar baladas Rockera. Harry sabiendo que su elfo estaba oculto con un hechizo elfico de invisibilidad decidió pasar el tiempo escuchando música muggle. El conoció a algunas chicas y a algunos sujetos que comentaban sobre cosa sobre la paz y la protección al medio ambiente. Harry estuvo confundido hasta que una chica le comento que ellos eran Hippies y que estaban a favor de proteger a la madre tierra. Para no incomodar a nadie Harry les apoyo y les escucho hablar sobre diferentes bandas de música o sobre los problemas que causaban las empresas que perjudicaban a la naturaleza por solo el dinero. Harry estuvo confundido y pensó que había pasado mucho tiempo en el mundo mágico y se juro al menos conectarse nuevamente con el mundo muggle, no por nada también tenia raíces de ese mundo.

Así Harry pasó la tarde de ese día haciendo cosas que le eran ajena al pelinegro: descansar y tranquilizarse.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks era una mujer que había tenido la mala suerte de haber tenido algunas parejas que terminaron siendo unos tarados. La cuestión es que siendo mertamorfagas atraía la atención de cualquier hombre pero eventualmente eso era porque deseaban que ella cambiara de forma a una que ellos quisieran. Y parecía algo típico que todos siempre piden pechos grandes. Y eso ha hecho que en lo profundo de su corazón odie el que fue su habilidad mas querida. Aparte de Charlie Weasley, Alex Rosier y Bill Weasley todos sus novios fueron unos cretinos al final. Pero desde hacia un año había estado recibiendo cartas de un admirador secreto. Y eran fuera de lo común. Al principio pensó que era algún compañero Auror lujurioso que le enviaba nota con palabras vulgares pero cuando leyó esa primera carta, se confundió a más no poder. Era una carta que decía que era una persona explosiva que causaba alegría a los demás, que le había llamado la atención su personalidad y que esperaba que estuviera bien. Eso fue muy raro, ninguno de sus novios o hombres que estuvieron interesada en ella jamás comentaron sobre su personalidad, algunos casos si pero era la forma tan profunda que decía en la carta que le intrigo. Pero ella decidió no darle vuelta al asunto y continúo con sus asuntos. Ella pensó que lo que sea que intentaba el que enviaba las cartas no funcionara con ella y despues de eso paso una semana y se convenció que el tipo solo estaba jugando y que no pasaría nada más.

Pero entonces cuando menos lo esperaba, apareció otra carta, era básicamente lo mismo pero tenia palabras de apoyo y saludos casuales. Despues eran oraciones tímidas de que ella era muy hermosa pero solo decía eso la carta, hermosa. No decía que tenía un buen culo, no que tenia un buen par de tetas, que era genial que cambiara de forma, nada, solo…simplemente hermosa y eso llamo la atención de la Auror. Poco a poco era habitual recibir aquellas cartas de su admirador secretos. Algunas eran simples. Otras traían una rosa de color rosa. Otras le llevaban algunos chocolates, para cerciorarse los revisaba y al probarlos creyó que su paladar había probado el cielo. En una ocasión cuando tuvo una cita con un conocido y termino en un desastre, del cual dicho conocido la insulto llamándola zorra de cabello rosa, recibió una carta de su admirador saludándole y diciéndole que tuvo unos problemas con alguien de donde residía y que no sabia con quien mas hablar. No ayudo a superar la molestia de aquella desastrosa cota con aquel imbécil pero si logro que su mente se concentrara en otra cosa. Ella hizo su calculo y llego a la conclusión que quien le enviaba las cartas no era alguien de la academia de Aurores, porque si lo fuera le hubiera dicho palabras de apoyo sobre la cita, que se volvió conocida por los chismosos, quien le enviaba las cartas ya habría intentado hacer un movimiento con ella usando la noticia de esa cita como ayuda. El admirador parecía ser que no estuvo enterrado, porque si lo estuviera hubiera aprovechado eso para ganar puntos con ella pero no, lo que le llevo a la conclusión que quien le ha estado enviando cartas románticas debe de ser, o alguien que conoció en Hogwarts o de la orden del fénix. Eso ultimo era lo mas lógico.

Así que ella comenzó a investigar y mentiría si dijera no pensó que Remus fuera su admirador secreto. Pero se decepciono al saber que la letra de Remus y el que enviaba las cartas eran muy diferentes, además sabia que las notas eran enviadas por un elfo domestico y no se le permitía a los hombres lobos poseer un elfo domestico. También comprobó en los demás miembros de la orden e incluso a los gemelos Weasley pero no encontró nada. Ella igual trato de averiguar con sus antiguos conocidos de su tiempo en Hogwarts y también resulto lo mismo. Pero ella sabia que se estaba perdiendo algo por lo que trato de encontrar la respuesta. Pero entonces encontró la respuesta cuando recibió una nota con una flor rosa mientras patrullaba por la casa en donde se hospedaba Harry Potter. Era tan lógico, el único que no investigo, bueno eso era mentira, no lo intento con Snape y Ron Weasley, ella tenia sus razones. La razón del porque supo que Harry era quien le enviaba las notas era que nadie sabia que ella estaba en prive drive y la nota termino con ella, por lo cual no seria posible y solo sabría aquel que sabe que ella esta ahí. Aunque nada es seguro y podían ser suposiciones suyas. Por ello al día siguiente de recibir aquella nota entro a la casa de lo Dursley y noto que estos se enojaron un poco pero no dijeron nada ,es mas ,noto también las runas talladas por casi toda la casa y unas runas especiales de repelentes de Muggles en la puerta de la habitación mas pequeña de la casa. Tonks hizo una mueca ante esa pequeña parte de información y toco varias veces esperando encontrar al mago de cabellos negros.

-Harry, escucha, soy yo Tonks de la orden del fénix, nos conocimos aquí hace un año, estaba junto a Moody, Kingsley y Remus junto con otros de la orden durante una noche y nos fuimos volando con escobas. necesito hablarte-Menciono Tonks con calma ,intentando no causar paranoia al joven Potter dándole información que sabia para asegurar que ella era de hecho Tonks y no algún Mortífago oculto. Ese ojo-loco y su "vigilancia constante" si le ha calado hondo. Ella espero en silencio alguna respuesta del pelinegro pero nada y ella comenzó a preocuparse. Ella rápidamente saco su varita e intento hacer el hechizo Alohomora pero no resulto y se dio cuenta es que era debido a las runas talladas en el picaporte. Ella sonrió maliciosamente- Ese Potter, tan paranoico. Ojo-loco estará orgulloso de ese chico.

Ella retrocedió un poco y uso su varita para desactivar las runas, le tomo como diez minutos para hacerlo y eso era porque las runas eran mas complicadas de lo que debían de ser, según recordaba de sus estudios en Hogwarts eran runas de cierre pero estas eran personalizadas y eran muy complicadas como para ser simples runas de cerraduras. Ella con cuidado entro a la habitación, con varita alzada por si hay alguna clase de sorpresa y al no detectar presencia alguna entro completamente a la habitación. Noto de inmediato que algo había cambiado, la habitación estaba extendida, mas limpia y a la vez mas desordenada, había ropa, botellas, libros y hojas regadas por todas partes. Ella con curiosidad y claro, ignorando el hecho de quien estaba vigilando no estaba, tomo uno de los libros en el suelo y leyó el titulo. Se trataba de un libro llamado manipulación de runas árabes y eso le impresiono.

-Vaya, Potter tiene una que otras sorpresas….ahora la cosa es que…. ¿mmm?- Algo le llamo la atención, una vez mas ignorando que Harry no estaba pero era lo que ella quería ¿no? , bajo una manta en el suelo había una pequeña libreta, ella con cuidado la tomo y comenzó a ver su contenido. Al principio de las hojas eran notas de runas, la mayoría de las cuales ni ella conocía, también habían dibujos de algunos símbolos que ni había visto nunca en su vida- Es muy bueno. Veamos que más tiene.

Ella siguió ojeando las paginas hasta que encontró algo que le llamo la atención. Era ella. Era un dibujo bien hecho de una mujer de cabello rosa. Tonks no era tan ingenua para no notar que era un dibujo de si misma. Ella continuo moviendo las demás paginas y miro algunos dibujos de Hermione, Ron, Remus, una de Snape con una nariz larga que le saco muchas risas, otras de Dumbledore en donde tenían flechas apuntándole con palabras de manipulador y senil y finalmente dibujos de ella y algunas notas bajo de ellas. Notas que decían "cuando la veo pienso en chicle de fresas" "me gusta su pelo rosa" " cuando se tropieza pienso que su torpeza es lindo" "apuesto que ella es capaz de imitar a Snape y burlarse de el" Tonks no dijo nada por un momento mientras se sentaba en la cama de Harry.

No había dudas. Él era su admirador secreto, ahora la pregunta del millón era ¿Qué debía de hacer?

**Continuara….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los tatuajes del rebelde.**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a Rowling.**

_**Disculpen la demora. Espero que les guste. Posible referencias a Dragon ball Z en este capítulo. También quiero comentarles que quizás el fic "Zetter world" no crea que la continuare, para quienes la conozcan, discúlpenme.**_

* * *

_Las marcas de por vida._

-¿alguien entro aquí, Dobby?...no, no respondas, sé que aquí alguien entro-Harry detecto de inmediato que las runas talladas en su puerta fueron profanadas, él las había hecho con inscripciones especiales que consistían en la cual mostraban si alguien las había desactivado o no. Él tenía la leve paranoia que quizás alguien quiera entrar a su habitación cuando no este o cuando este en un momento de vulnerabilidad. No por nada los Mortifagos podían, de alguna manera, evadir las salas de sangre. Todo esto es suposición pero era mejor asegurar. Y parecía que tuvo razón porque alguien entro a su habitación. Mirando a su elfo domestico que hizo aparecer una gran sartén de cocina sacándole una gota de sudor a Harry, los dos entraron listo para defenderse de quien sea.

No encontraron a nadie.

Por seguridad el saco su varita y miro toda su habitación con ojo crítico, existía el hechizo desilusionador, cualquiera podía volverse invisible. Pero no detecto nada…aunque noto que la ventana de su cuarto estaba entreabierta dejando entrar aire a la habitación. El frunció el ceño pensativo. Él se acercó a la mesa vieja que usaba para hacer sus runas y sacando una hoja debajo de la misma en la cual mostraba un diagrama en forma de diamante con varias líneas en el centro conformado un cuadrado, en la cual se podía ver un mapa de los alrededores de Privet drive y ahí pudo ver quién era el que le vigilaba en ese momento. Bill Weasley. Quizás fue el que entro para ver donde estaba pero eso también traía una pregunta ¿Por qué no el espero o porque no hay más miembro de la orden? Estaba seriamente confundido. El suspiro profundamente y se volvió a ver a Dobby. A la hora de la verdad su elfo y el podían hacer magia libremente pero Harry no era tarado, sabía bien que había una sala especial en Privet drive en la cual avisaba cuanta magia se puede hacer ahí, por ello en intervalo de tiempo cuando las salas caen para después se, Dobby podía hacer magia. Es por ello que el elfo no lo trajo a casa en la noche anterior.

-Debo de averiguar quien estuvo aquí. Dobby trata de averiguar alguna pista…yo…me tengo que ir…si alguien estuvo aquí, debo de prepararme para tallarme las runas. También recuerdas el plan de contingencia por si algo sale mal.

-llevar al maestro Harry Potter a Gringotts por si sufre algún problema.

-Sí, gracias Dobby. Eres un gran amigo-Y sin esperar respuesta de su elfo salió de su habitación poniéndose por el camino su capa de invisibilidad, con un objetivo en mente, preparar la mitad de la fase de las runas de su cuerpo. Duncan era importante pero había otro factor que iba a usar y necesitaba prepararlo muy lejos de Surrey. Solo le quedaba unos días para cuando les pusiera los tatuajes. Con eso en mente el salió por la puerta trasera de la casa de sus tíos. El sin notarlo justamente a lado de la puerta de su habitación se movió una forma traslucida que decidió seguirle sin hacer mucho ruido.

* * *

Harry miraba las siete runas de once centímetro rodeando a la runa compleja de un metro en el centro. Cada una de las runas más pequeñas tenían un objeto llamativo que serviría para lo que el haría en ese lugar al día siguiente. Hacer las runas especiales les tomo casi todo un día porque debía de hacerlo con una piedra blanca especial traído del monte Everest, eso fue gracias a Dobby pero el no pidió al elfo ir a tal lugar, él no era así, había piedra de esa clase guardada en la bóveda de la familia Potter que fue tomada por su bisabuelo Charlus Potter. La piedra era especial porque era usada para rituales santos especiales, Harry las uso porque podían marcar mejor el suelo además que no eran tan sucio como el carbón. En cada una de las runas especiales había un objeto especial.

El primero era cenizas de renacimientos de fénix, cuando un fénix se incinera para renacer ellos suelta cenizas cargadas de magia de fuego; lo malo es que la cantidad de magia de esas cenizas se desgata, por ello esa ceniza no tenía mucha magia en bruto en ella. Otro de los objetos era un frasco de veneno de basilisco fortificado, era el veneno más letal de todos pero eso era debido, según leyó en el libro de pociones de sexto año que era debido a que el veneno de basilisco no envenena el cuerpo sino el alma, por lo que suposición de que la misma tenga magia no es una locura. El tercer objeto era plumas de un hipogrifo, dado por Buckhead aunque esta fue difícil porque Dobby tuvo que llevarle una canasta completa de tejones muertos e increíblemente eso costaba un poco caro en el callejón diagon aunque quizás es porque lo pidió enviando a Dobby a comprarlo. El cuarto objeto era piel de un dragón colacuerno húngaro, Harry decidió vengarse de ese jodido dragón enviando a….en serio que les daría una buenas vacaciones a su elfo, en verdad es un héroe, en fin, Dobby se las arregló para tomar piel muerta de aquel colacuerno.

El quinto objeto era veneno y seda de acromantula, una vez más, buscando pagos por cosas del pasados, era poseía pura, esta vez fue cuando en segundo año termino perseguido por esas tarántulas gigantes. El sexto objeto era….lagrima de elfos dada voluntariamente, Dobby afirmo que tenía un poco de magia y menciono que podía serle muy útil, Harry no quería usarlo ya que le hacía sentir mal pero su elfo agrego que el lloraría de alegría por hacer feliz a su maestro y amigo Harry Potter, Harry al final termino cediendo. Y finalmente en una pequeña caldera era…fuego del cáliz del fuego. Parecía ser que dicho objeto estaba oculto en unas de las viejas mazmorras de Hogwarts que Dobby encontró por casualidad y que tomo rápidamente antes de ser detectado de alguna manera. Había un propósito del porque Harry recolecto todos esos objetos, las runas no se activarían así de la nada, necesitaba una fuente de magia externa y necesitaba la suficiente para activarlas. Por ello recolecto todos esos objetos, las runas estaban diseñadas para absorber la magia de los materiales en su forma más pura y redirigirlo a la runa central en la cual dirigir la energía hacia él.

Era necesario pero costo muchísimo.

Las runas que fueron usadas son en realidad inventos suyos, usando de bases unas runas antiguas egipcias encontradas en las catatumbas de los faraones mágicas en las cual consistían en absorber lentamente la magia de los capturados en las catacumbas y matarlos lenta y dolorosamente. Después agrego una runa especial de protección, en la cual evitaba que dicha función le afectara, también una runa de sellamiento de magia oscura. Una runa de convertidor de energía igual magia oscura que se filtraría y la convertiría en pura y finalmente una runa especial que enviaría la energía a la sello de cuatros puntos con sietes candados especiales en el centro. El sinceramente creía que con este método podía de verdad dar magia a quienes no la tenían pero tenía el presentimiento que mejor guardar esta parte de información para sí mismo. Es decir, que se le podía dar magia a los Squibs e incluso a los padres de nacidos de Muggles, habría una revolución de gran magnitud. Harry puede ser un Gryffindor pero el sombrero lo quiso poner en Slytherin, son momentos en las cual sus deducciones pueden ayudarle o que le evita que se precipite rápidamente a las cosas.

-Si Hermione me viera….se pondría celosa…pero bueno…pronto, con esto podre derrotar a Voldermot…es tiempo para dejar atrás mi destino….-mascullo en voz baja Harry mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo completamente cansando. El miro al vacío un momento pensando nuevamente en la perdida de Sirius ,ahora ya no sentía mucho dolor ,solo melancolía ,aun no podía creer que eso paso más o menos un mes atrás. De verdad que hablar con Duncan le ayudo a su estado mental. Si solo uno de sus amigos hubiera hablado con él. Pero supuso que tenían sus propios asuntos. Él se recordó que la vida no giraba en él. De pronto algo le llamo la atención.

Era un insecto. Pero este en particular era morado y…rosa.

-….Tonks…..Nymphadora…-Mascullo tomando con cuidado el insecto entre sus dedos, aun cuando le pico, sonrió levemente. Él no podía ser afectado con alguna clase de veneno normal, su cuerpo sobrevivió a uno de basilisco, cual sea el animalito que tenga en sus manos, no le afectara en lo más mínimo. Aun podía recordar bien cuando encontró la razón del porque no podía confesar sus sentimientos a Tonks. E igual una razón más por la que…para él, ella era una mujer de buenos sentimientos. De como ella puede superar los prejuicios.

Y percibió una fuerte desilusión.

_Harry no entendía porque los mandaron a dormir a la nueve de la noche. Es decir, si, se quedaron hablando hasta la diez pero vamos, tenía quince años ¿no deberían de al menos darle un poco más de tiempo de…toque de queda? Él sonrió levemente, quizás sea cosa de familias y a diferencia de muchos, el respetaba las normas pero vamos, hasta a él le era un poco frustrante acostarse temprano como si fuera un niño. En fin, ahora que estaba despierto decidió ir a la cocina, tenía unas buenas ganas de tomar leche tibia. En toda su niñez jamás tuvo ese derecho, triste en verdad, pero él lo supero o al menos parcialmente. Como sea._

_Decidido a hacer eso se levantó de su cama en la habitación que compartía con Ron, notando como su pelirrojo amigo dormían babeando por toda la almohada. Harry sonrió levemente envidioso de su compañero, son pocas las noches que él podía dormir bien ya que las demás estaban plagadas de pesadillas. El negó la cabeza, el no debería de molestarle algo tan mundano, él tenía algo que hacer y eso era tomar ese vaso de leche tibia. Quizás una galleta. Él no tomaba las cosas sin permiso…pero bueno, Sirius aprobaría hacer lo que quisiera por un momento en su vida. No es que le vaya a hacer de seguido. Ya decidido salió con pasos seguros hacia la puerta, Ron no se despertaba si no con un buen baldazo en la cara o cuando era la hora del desayuno. Ya afuera del cuarto partió de inmediato al primer piso mientras miraba algunos de los nombres de las habitaciones de la casa Black. Bellatrix, Regulus, Isla, Andrómeda entre otros. Bueno, parece que los Black sí que tenían nombres fuera de lo común pero Regulus le gusto, recordaba que era parte de la constelación de leo. El león._

_-Yo...vamos….si….-Escucho Harry bajando de las escaleras a lo lejos y supuso que venía de la cocina. Bueno, eran las once de la noche y supuestamente todos deberían de estar dormidos pero bueno, él no era un genio. Así que tratando de no hacer ruido, por las zapatillas de Merlin que no quería hacer que la pintura de la madre de Sirius se pusiera a gritar. Ya acercándose más a la cocina escucho la voz de quien recién pensó._

_-Pero él es mayor que tú, pequeña-Si, definitivamente ese era Sirius y eso trajo curiosidad a Harry. Él sabía que su padrino era un hombre que amaba su tiempo de sueño, supuso que por ser animago de un perro grande, y que este despierto a tal hora era llamativo. Así que con lentitud se acercó a la puerta para escuchar mejor. Sea la verdad es que la orden le han negado saber más de la situación con Voldermot, él tenía el derecho de saber pero era tratado como un niño que no debía de meterse en situaciones de adultos ¿si es así, donde estuvieron los adultos cuando Cedric murió? El negó con la cabeza rápidamente, no era tiempo para deprimirse. Él se acercó aún más para escuchar que sucedía en la cocina._

_-Pero Sirius, es el tan amable, tan servicial y tan solidario, no me importa la edad, el me parece una buena persona-Eso llamo la atención completa de Harry, el reconocería la voz de cualquier lugar. La de Nymphadora Tonks, la única persona que realmente le tiene confundido. No sabía que le ocurría con ella pero realmente ella tenía una especie de control en sus emociones sin saberlo. Cuando la veía o cuando hablaba sentía…calor y un extraño golpeteo en el pecho o como se ponía super nervioso cuando ella le sonreía. Y sus ojos, oh—_

_-Pero Tonks, el…es mi mejor amigo, yo lo conozco, diablos, soy el único que realmente lo conoce y sé que él no aceptara esto…si es por la edad o por la licantropía no se…y yo estoy de acuerdo con esto…yo sé muy bien lo que ocurriría ¿Qué pasa con tus padre? ¿Con tus amigos del departamento de Auror? ¿Qué pasa con todo? Los hombres—_

_-Sirius, yo sé muy bien de lo que me estoy metiendo y no me importa. Me importa el, solo él. No me importa que sea un hombre lobo, que tenga trece años más que yo…que él sea pobre, que no sea realmente muy guapo y que parece desanimado con todo…pero yo veo algo bueno en él y quiero intentar al—_

_-¿estas segura de esto, Nymphadora?_

_-¡Sirius! ¡Te dije que…!_

_-Es en serio de lo que hablo, Nymphadora Tonks._

_-….si, hablo en serio…._

_-….nunca he sido serio en la mayoría de las cosas, pequeña, nunca fui de gran ayuda en mi juventud y fue en Azkaban que madure…y solo dijo que esto no resultara…no muy bien al principio pero…si persiste quizás lo logre…..pero…_

_-….tu no lo apruebas ¿cierto? ¿Le niegas a tu mejor amigo?_

_-Es porque él es mi mejor amigo que sé lo que sucederá. Tonks, tú le das alegría a esta orden decrepita, ayuda a los más jóvenes, si tu estas triste mucho más lo estarían. Además H…eohm ¡mpcough! Creo que me atragante…como decía, puede pasar cosas duras Tonks y no quiero que las pases….pero eres una mujer adulta así que esa es tu decisión._

_-Creí que lo aprobarías._

_-Y tampoco lo reniego. No apoyo ni niego, Nymphadora. Respeto tu decisión pero no tu elección. Espero que Remus no te lastime._

_-…..Creo que me iré a dormir. Por favor no le digas a Remus sobre esto. Fue bueno hablar contigo Sirius-Con un además, dejo la taza en la mesa para salir de la cocina sin mirar atrás completamente pensativa pero no retratándose de su decisión. Ella no se dio cuenta como en la esquina detrás de la puerta, una persona la miraba irse para subir por las escaleras sin prestar atención alguna. Era demasiado oscuro además que dicha persona tenía cabello negro y se mantuvo bien callado, así nadie le descubrió. O al menos eso pensó._

_-Ya sal Harry. Sé que estás ahí. Lo bueno de ser animago de un perro es que puedo oler la fragancia de todos mis conocidos, en especial la de mi ahijado. Ven, cachorro-Harry entro a la cocina sin decir nada. No sabía que le ocurría, es decir, supo que Tonks le gustaba Remus, bueno, eso era genial ¿no? Sabía que su antiguo profesor la tenía difícil por ser hombre lobo pero… ¿Por qué le dolía el pecho? Sirius miro a su ahijado y suspiro interiormente. Es por el que en realidad no aceptaba que Tonks deseara salir con Remus._

_La mente y corazón de Harry era frágil. Él no era estúpido, sabía bien que su ahijado fue un niño abusado. El notaba que Harry era muy permisivo, el nunca mostraba desear algo por sí mismo, es más, esta era la primera vez que el bajaba después del toque de queda, él era muy respetuoso con las ordenes aun cuando era notable que no les gustaba. Era notable cuan oprimido fue en la niñez. Cuando supo que Harry estaba interesando en Nymphadora se alegró profundamente. Cuando lo vio en aquel pasillo viendo todos los movimientos de su prima segunda, el reconoció esa mirada. La misma mirada de James tenía en Lily. Una mirada de anhelo, cariño e intriga. Y lo gracioso es que Harry no sabía que realmente estaba enamorado. Era simplemente amor a primera vista como le ocurrió a James con Lily en primer año de Hogwarts. Él sabía todo eso._

_Sabía que Harry seria famoso, aun cuando derrote a Voldermot o no, era heredero de la casa antigua de los Potter, una de las familias más influyente y ricas de toda gran Bretaña, aun cuando Harry era mestizo seguía teniendo gran influencia y prestigio en el Wizengamot, si él se especializaba, el hasta podía convertirse en ministro de magia supuso máximo a los treinta cinco años. El punto es que el seria famoso y rico, lo cual atraería a las mujeres. Y él sabía que algunas de ellas solo buscan la fama y el poder, otras de verdad estarían interesadas solo por él, el noto que la chica Ginny podía ser aunque también seria por la fama. Pero Harry era frágil, el no conocía la dinámica entre la relaciones, él ni sabía que estaba enamorado ¿Cómo se espera que de verdad encuentre a una pareja indicada? Y en estos tiempos, necesitaba alguien que sea su amiga, su mentor, su amante. Alguien que le enseñe sobre la vida, que le enseñe relajarse. Que le enseñe que hay más allá del mundo que solo derrotar y o morir contra un mago oscuro. Y viendo el interés genuino de Harry por Tonks, supo que ella era la indicada._

_Sabía que muchos les reprenderían sin salieran, no hay ninguna relación real que no tenga sus problemas pero Harry es firme en lo que hace, como firme en defender a sus amigos e incluso mostrar facetas de hasta sacrificar su vida por ellos demuestra que tenía una gran moral, él podría salir de ese problema sin falta y Nymphadora podía madurar ante esto. Muchas cosas podían suceder. Pero ella estaba interesada en Remus y parecía decidida, era una Black por sangre, en ella lo testarudo abundaban en exceso. Además el conocía a Remus, el no dará la talla, su pobre amigo ha perdido las esperanzas desde hace mucho y ya lo vería venir, el solo aceptaría a Tonks en un momento de extrema crisis ¿Cómo su muerte o la de Dumbledore? Meh, es lo mismo y una Tonks triste es un espectáculo que no quisiera ver, ella era la única familiar que podía ver, ella era el legado de bien de la familia Black, él se preocupaba mucho por ella. Pero ahora tenía otra preocupación._

_-No estés triste cachorro._

_-¿triste? ¿Por qué estaría triste, Sirius?-Hablo Harry en voz baja y sin ganas. Sirius suspiro otra vez, oh el dolor de un rechazo no dicho, como él lo sintió cuando Amelia le negó esa cita en su juventud, eso sí que es un duro golpe. Negando con la cabeza él se levantó y se acercó a su ahijado para abrazarle levemente. No se sorprendió cuando el pelinegro de ojos verdes respondió por igual. Sabía que no lloraba pero como le abrazaba supo que en verdad le dolía-….no sé qué me duele, Sirius…_

_-Tranquilo cachorro, quizás aún tengas una oportunidad. Tu solo sigue con tu plan y algún día lo lograras. Te lo aseguro Harry, ten fe._

_-….Sirius….estoy confundido…._

_-Lo sé, cachorro…..lo se…._

_Y así, la leche tibia fue olvidada._

-…..No debería de pensar eso….quisiera que Sirius tuviera aquí….el me explicaría que me pasa….ni he hablado con Tonks desde entonces….creo que ella me odia…-Harry cerro los ojos rápidamente ,por un momento le picaron y no supo porque tuvo ganas de llorar ¿por Sirius o…por Tonks? El suspiro levemente mientras se ponía de pie, era hora de regresar a…donde se hospedaba con su tío, difícilmente podía pensar en ese lugar como casa, le tomaría unas tres horas regresar allá y esperaba que Dobby no haya regalado el hecho que él no estaba allá. Dando varios pasos atrás el tomo su varita mágica para después tocar un sello cuadrado que estaba afuera de las runas especiales, el sello que activo evitara que ese lugar sea perturbador hasta cuando el regresara. Satisfecho se dio la vuelta mientras silbaba en voz baja a través del bosque en las afueras de Surrey.

El no noto la forma traslucida seguirle a una distancia razonable.

* * *

-Esto te va a doler un montón, Potter. Lo sabes ¿no?

-Lo se Duncan, he pasado por peores.

-nah, lo que tú digas.

Harry tenía que admitir que los Muggles son en serios faltos de pudor. Él tenía que alabar a su amigo Duncan por no mostrarse nervioso al ver a otro hombre semidesnudo ,menos mal que los pantalones cortos de Harry no evitara que la situación se fuera a categoría ¡gay! Pero bueno, según Duncan dijo un compañero suyo les puso unos aros en las pelotas a otros sujetos ¡incomodo! ¡Incomodo! Si, que lo es aunque se sintió avergonzado cuando Duncan burlonamente destallo una ocasión cuando una chica le pidió que le pusiera un piercing en el…mmm, válgame Merlin ¿de verdad las chicas hacen eso? Pensamientos sucios le vinieron a la mente. Pero volviendo a la seriedad del asunto, Harry ya estaba listo para el suceso que cambiara su vida. Lo que causaría que sea conocido oficialmente como un bicho raro o como un poderoso mago. De una con la otra.

-Bien, me alegro que hayas aparecido Potter, la mierda que cuando me desperté con la camarera del Pike chicken pensé por un jodido segundo que se me había olvidado algo y entonces ¡bam! Me acuerdo que deje solo a un chico que jamás había estado ebrio y te busque por todos lados….menos mal, si la policía me atrapa de nuevo terminare en la correccional.

-_oficial, jamás tendré amigos normales, tantos mágicos como Muggles. _Si, como sea, Duncan, es mejor comenzar. No te olvides lo que te dije, nadie debe de saber esto ¿claro?-Inquirió seriamente Harry aunque estaba pensando que aunque quería mucho a sus amigos, estos no eran normales, un fan de los libros y alguien que tiene el tacto de una roca. Pero bueno. Duncan solo movió la mano aburrido mientras Harry tomaba asiento dándole la espalda al punk el cual sacaba su equipo para comenzar con su trabajo, al otro lado pegado en la pared era un dibujo en general de una persona en la cual tenían apuntando en varias partes diferentes dibujos, Duncan creía que era algo al estilo religioso pero era en realidad runas tantos egipcias, nórdicas, inglesas y japonesas. Todas perfectas y hechas exclusivamente para las funciones que Harry deseaba.

-Bien, comenzaremos con esta locura tuya…te va a doler y mucho realmente, Potter….pero bueno…-Dijo seriamente Duncan y poniéndose unos guantes de látex, tomo su máquina y se acercó a Harry. El pelinegro de ojos verdes solo miraba fijamente la pared de frente, ese era, ese era el momento en que cambiara su vida, pasara de ser el elegido para los magos de toda gran Bretaña para ser el bicho raro más grande. Pero no le importaba, él tenía algo porque pelear y eso era traer justicia y venganza contra Voldemort y sus Mortifagos. Sabía que perdería algo muy grande con los demás pero…no dejara que otros mueran por culpa de Voldemort. Él debía de detenerlo. Él debía. Siseando de dolor sintió como la aguja entraba en contacto con su piel.

Eso no era nada.

* * *

-En serio te lo dijo, Bill, en verdad ha estado haciendo cosas extrañas.

-Aja ¿y porque no les ha dicho a profesor Dumbledore? ¿Acaso tienes que guardar este secreto?

-¡pues te lo estoy diciendo a ti! ¡¿No crees es algo?!

Bill Weasley movía su varita ante la sala de defensa alrededor de la detallada y sumamente extraordinaria runa tallada en aquel lugar cerrado en el bosque analizándola cuidadosamente. Cuando Tonks se le había aparecido alegando que ella ha estado espiando a Harry desde hace dos días y que ha encontrado algunas cosas inquietante ,decidió ver de que hablaba la que fue una vez su novia. Según Tonks parece que Harry tenia uno que otros secretos como tal un gusto extraordinario con unas antiguas que rayaba a maestría, Bill era un rompedor de maldiciones y hasta ahora ha encontrado con un nuevo nivel de runas ya que las mismas están imitando a una salas defensivas de nivel B, un poco más y estas salas serían tan fuertes como las de Hogwarts. Algo impresionante considerando que fue hecha por supuestamente un estudiante común. Pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención sino los materiales, algunos oscuros como el veneno de basilisco, en el centro de unas runas peculiares que no podía analizar o entender y eso que él trabajaba en Gringotts y tenía experiencia en reconocer diferentes tipos de runas. Verdaderamente notables.

-Yo solo fui a verlo en mi día libre, tenía una fuerte duda que debía de responder por Harry y…entonces no lo encuentro, bueno, no es que él tiene que estar encerrado para todo el verano en esa casa con esos desgraciados Muggles de mierdas—

-¡Tonks!

-Ya basta Bill, no estoy de humor para esto ¡sabes que esos tarados son unos idiotas!...en fin, Dumbledore nos dijo que estuviéramos pendiente de Harry... algo estúpido a mi opinión.

-Sí, lo se….la muerte del señor Black es algo trágico ¿Por qué no podemos visitar al chico? Entiendo porque se ha estado volando si lo que dices es cierto…._aunque no explica que es esto….estas runas son muy avanzadas _si yo estuviera en su lugar buscaría un modo de sobrellevar el dolor, no quedarse con…esas personas.

-bueno, sí, lo se…en fin, yo llegue y vi algunas cosas en su habitación ¿sabías que tiene un elfo domestico? Además encontré que tenía botellas de pociones ¿Cuáles? No lo sé y entonces fui a buscarlo ¿adivina donde lo encontré? En un parque con unos hippies.

-¿hippies?... ¿Qué es eso?

-…como sea, así que decidí seguirle y terminamos otra vez en esa casa ,después le seguí en donde como comenzó a preparar estas runas ,al día siguiente envió a su elfo a buscar y comprar cosas y después trajo esto aquí.

-¿Cómo te las ingeniaste para que no te descubrieras? Eres muy torpe.

- ¡Hey! Me puedo caer cuando no estoy prestando atención pero cuando lo estoy, soy muy eficiente en mi trabajo. Fui capaz de seguirle y solo usando unos que otros hechizos supe que estaba haciendo-Bill parpadeo por un momento mirando a la mujer de cabello rosa hablar con enojo. Eso era raro. A la hora de la verdad Tonks solo se enojaba cuando la situación era demasiado tensa o cuando alguien mencionaba su nombre. Es más, desde que se la encontró y le hablo de toda la cosa que Harry Potter está haciendo a escondida la ha notado agitada. El la miro seriamente lo cual llamo la atención de la Metamofarga-…. ¿Qué?

-Tonks ¿Qué te está ocurriendo? Para que sea un problema con el amigo de Ron, estas muy agitada ¿es algo malo con Harry Potter?

Oh, si hay algo con Harry Potter.

Tonks de verdad se sentía agitada y fuera de balance. Desde que supo que de hecho que Harry Potter estaba enamorada de ella y que fue su misterioso pero fuera de lo común admirador secreto fue un duro golpe. Bueno, eso explicaba del porque las cartas que recibía parecían ser…de alguien muy tímido e inexperto se dio cuenta en ese momento. Ella realmente debía de admitir que fue una sorpresa saber porque Harry no daba muestra de que tenía un flechazo por ella…aunque ahora que lo notaba ,el siempre parecía un poco más animado cuando estaba con ella que con alguien más ,ella supuso en ese entonces que era porque sabía alegrar bien a la gente. Pero el asunto era que Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, el ahijado de su primo ya fallecido Sirius, está enamorado de ella. Y seriamente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Usualmente podría haber comenzado a tomarle el pelo o decirle amablemente que ella no estaba interesada en él ya que ella tenía en mente ganarse a Remus…

Pero no podía.

Algo la detenía y no sabía que era; quizás sea que si decía que ella sabía que él estaba enamorada de ella entonces se enojaría muchísimo por haber roto su privacidad o se deprimiría profundamente ,contando que no ha pasado mucho tiempo de la muerte de Sirius y con ese golpe podría llevarlo a borde. Porque Tonks no era tarada ,ella es una Auror y ella ha estado presentes en casos en las cuales….personas se quitan la vida por mucho menos y Harry tenia muchísimas razones para hacer lo mismo ,que su enamoramiento con ella puede ser lo único que le mantiene mentalmente cuerdo ,no lo sabía pero ella no quería causarle ese dolor. Pero ante todo eso y más…había algo más; ella…se sentía halagada. Aun podía recordar los dibujos y notas de Harry, le dibujaba muy bien y en vez de decir cosas sobre su físico comentaba….boberías que en verdad a Tonks le parecieron muy tiernas.

"_su cabello rosa me hace pensar en chicle"_

"_Voy a escuchar música rock, creo que a ella le gusta, no lo sé"_

"_Sirius me dijo que le diera chocolates ¿de qué clase les daré?"_

"_Creo que su torpeza es algo adorable"_

Nadie jamás ha dicho que su torpeza natural era algo tierno, ni sus padres que parecen sentir vergüenza del hecho que ella se caía mucho. No era su culpa, su centro de gravedad propio esta inestable debido al constante cambio corporal que hace con sus habilidades además que ella algunas veces es despistada, no era su culpa. Pero ahí tenía la primera persona que piensa algo positivo de su defecto. Y eso calo hondo. Ella no le gustaba Harry…no en el sentido romántico ,es porque jamás lo considero pero con todo eso….ella no puede evitar pensar y analizar mucho más a Harry Potter; era amable ,servicial ,tímido ,un poco retraído pero ferozmente leal y desinteresado ,aun recordaba como cuando los gemelos iban a ser regañados por su madre debido a la idea de abrir su propia tienda de bromas ,Harry se plantó frente a la señora Weasley y con palabras simples logro calmar a la mujer aun con el riesgo de igual ser regañado. Eso era notable aun cuando era una pequeñez. Sobre la edad, ella no le importaba, seria hipócrita de su parte contando que Remus le llevaba trece años más que ella y ella misma solo seis a Harry. Por otro lado en lo físico no estaba tan mal, ella sabía que en poco tiempo el sería más grande que ella, según pudo ver cuando le estaba siguiendo estaba consiguiendo musculo, ya dejaba de ser un flacucho a tener un buen cuerpo ¿Cómo lo hizo? Ella no lo sabía, además estaba su cabello negro y sus preciosos ojos verdes aunque esas gafas de verdad son horribles pero no quitaba lo hermoso de esos ojos esmeraldas. En verdad el sería un buen espécimen.

Y eso la tenía agitada.

Porque no debería de considerar todo eso. Ella estaba decidida a cortejar a Remus. Él era un gran hombre, sumamente bondadoso y sabio, en verdad sabia como sobrellevar cualquier situación, él tenía muchas cualidades aunque tenía iguales de defectos como su negativa ante su notoria muestra de cariños pero ella estaba decidida. Ella era hija de una Black, en ella está la perseverancia. Pero…con esto…no sabía qué hacer, lo lógico era hablar con Harry y evitar que se haga falsa esperanza pero…realmente algo la retenía. La posibilidad de lastimar seriamente a un inocente o… ¿quizás saber que alguien está interesada en ella la habrá….turbado un poco? Porque a la hora de la verdad con lo de Remus ha estado por más de dos años intentando e intentando sin nada y seriamente se ha sentido muy sola últimamente. Ella también le dolía la muerte de Sirius pero ella no fue muy cercana como muchos otros al hombre aun siendo familia, sin olvidar el desacuerdo de aquella noche sobre su elección por Remus, ella de verdad se esfuerza para que todos vean que está estable, para que nadie este triste pero igual quiere un poco de confort y Harry ha…

-¡Nymphadora! ¡Háblame ya que he—aughrdelamacarena!-Balbuceo Bill en dolor cayéndose al suelo y llevándose sus manos a sus preciadas joyas. Oh mi dios, que patada. Tonks resoplo con enojo, parecía que nadie entendía que ella en iba en serio sobre llamarle por ese nombre. E incluso Remus no tenía permitido llamarle así. La mujer sacudió la cabeza despejando todos esos pensamientos, en palabras simple su agite era debido a su propia confusión; ¿Qué hacer con Harry Potter? Pues ella no lo sabía.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así, William. Te lo advertí una vez y te lo vuelvo a decir.

-Oh mis niños…y solo….Ugh, porque te quedaste callada ¡maldita sea, me pegaste con el puntapié!...sniff…sniff…pero…eso….era para decirte que…Ugh, mis gemelos—

-Ya deja el drama, Bill ¿Qué sucede?

-Harry viene….para acá…ayy…-Se quejó Bill aun en el suelo, Tonks por otro lado abrió los ojo sabiendo de los hechizos de detección que su compañero hizo alrededor del lugar. Ella rápidamente tomo al Weasley mayor por el hombro y le ayudo a caminar hacia otro lugar, lejos de aquellas runas, no quería que Harry le descubriera. Aunque el pensamiento la perturbo ¿Por qué eso le molestaba? Ella sacudió la cabeza y rápidamente se escondió detrás de un arbusto e hizo un hechizo de desilusión, de silencio, un amplificador de voces para escuchar lo que iba a decir Harry, un escudo de bajo nivel por si es descubierta y el pelinegro comenzara a atacar para después preguntar, típico de ojo-loco y finalmente un hechizo de invisibilidad para elfos domésticos.

-_Mejor asegurarme…espero que no suceda nada malo…-_Pensó preocupada tanto por la posible razón de las runas que quizás sea magia oscura o que Harry este haciendo algo peligroso. Bill aun con el dolor en su entrepierna se acomodó para ver mejor y esperar que fuera lo que sucedía. Lo que vieron después no fue lo que esperaban hasta en sus sueños más locos. Caminando con torpeza y cansancio era Harry Potter junto a un visiblemente preocupado Dobby…pero lo que les sorprendió era que…

-Maestro Harry Potter, señor ¿de verdad no quiere que le cure? Se ve muy incómodo.

-Lo estoy Dobby pero las runas deben de ser frescas además esto mismo me lo busque. Pero gracias por tu preocupación-Menciono Harry con molestia pero igual tratando de no hacer sentir mal a su amigo elfo. Harry Potter había cambiado notablemente. Lo más importante era los tatuajes, todos runas talladas en su cuerpo y eso era notable que Harry no tenía camisa y estaba descalzo, desde los dedos de sus pies hasta el cuello habían varias líneas de diferentes formas y figuras, algunos triángulos o cuadrados tantos en los brazos como la forma de un león justamente en el pecho de Harry, todas eran de color negro azulado. Los tatuajes en la cara de Harry se conformaba unos colmillos que subían de sus mejillas hasta debajo de sus ojos , una línea leve en la barbilla ,dos líneas puntiagudos encima de sus cejas que apuntaban un ópalo en toda la frente ,si no fuera por su cabello ,todo el cuerpo de Harry estaría tatuado.

Tonks y Bill no sabía en dónde meterse.

_-¿Qué carajo? ¿Qué hizo este chico?_

_-Eso…yo….guau….en serio…. ¿tan mal fue la muerte de Sirius para el?_-Pensó casi en shock Tonks debido a que ella sabía muy bien sobre eso, cuando alguien en momento de dolor o en momento de rebeldía hacia algo fuera de lo común, ella lo sabía porque hablaba por experiencia propia, ella tenía un tatuaje en la cadera pero no era algo tan extremo como lo que veía frente sus ojos. Pero entonces miro mejor y descubrió algo más, Harry tenía piercing, uno en la parte superior de cada oreja, uno en la ceja izquierda y aunque era suposición suya, aposto que la razón por la que Harry hablaba tan incómodo era…que tenía uno en la lengua. Y raramente ella se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento.

-Debí de esperar las perforaciones pero no sé qué va a ocurrir ahora…así que….qué más da, quería hacerlo ¿Qué tiene eso de malo, eh, Dobby?

-Nada señor aunque debió de tomar una poción para disminuir el dolor.

-Puede ser malo contando lo que voy a hacer ahora pero nuevamente, gracias por la preocupación, Dobby. Igual forma ,quizás es mejor así ,debo de acostumbrarme a los piercing ,quizás hasta talle algunas runas en ellas e incluso para que sean trasladores…si solo supiera como hacer uno…pero bueno…-Hablo pensativo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba más a sus runas especiales ,el llevo uno de sus dedos a sus labios y con fuerza mordió la llena de su dedo sorprendiendo a la audiencia secreta que él no sabía que tenía y aunque se quejó un poco ,el extendió su mano dejando caer unas cuantas gotas al aire antes de chocar con una burbuja invisible que desapareció rápidamente. Bill de verdad no podía creer que no reconoció a un sello de sangre y explicaba porque no pudo descifrar bien aquella runa defensiva.

-¿eso no duele, señor?

-He pasado por peores, Dobby. Tengo experiencia…-Mascullo con frialdad recordando las múltiples heridas que ha tenido a lo largos de los años, la más odiada era la que tenía en el brazo por culpa de Barty Crouch Jr. Pero gracias a su runas el logro ocultar esa fea cicatriz pero era parcialmente, si alguien toma su brazo y ve fijamente el lugar de la herida, la encontrara sin ninguna interferencia. Sacudió la cabeza despejando esos pensamientos mientras se paraba en el centro de todas las runas, en la principal y miro de soslayo a su leal elfo-Dobby… si algo me sucede….quiero que hagas varias cosas a mi nombre…

-Señor Harry Potter no diga eso ¡a usted no le va a suceder nada!

-Pero igual quiero que lo hagas, eres un gran amigo Dobby y confió en ti para cumplir con mi deseo.

-yo…yo….cumpliré con deseo del maestro Harry Potter, porque el maestro Harry Potter confía en Dobby ¡y Dobby es un elfo muy leal a su maestro Harry Potter!

-Lo sé ,amigo… si muerto quiero que vayas a Gringotts y que use todo el dinero de la familia Potter para crear refugios afuera del país ,del continente incluso para todos los nacidos de Muggles ,que le suplico a los duendes que ayuden a que inocentes no caigan por la locura de Voldemort…también dile a Hermione y a Ron que aunque ellos son difíciles ,son los mejores amigos que un hombre puede tener ,que a los Weasley son la familia más querida que pude tener…a Dumbledore que…bueno…fue un buen mentor pero que es un viejo senil que en verdad cago un poco mi vida…a Remus que disculpa por mi estúpida falla….a Ginny que a ella no la veo como una posible pareja sino como la hermana de mi mejor amigo…muchas cosas puedo decir pero…no sé qué más decir…

-¿Por qué no algo a la señorita Tonksy, maestro Harry Potter?-Harry y la oculta Tonks se tensaron notablemente ante la palabras inocentes, tristes y curiosas del elfo. Bill parpadeo por un momento para después ver a la mujer ahora de cabello multicolor que no sabía que pensar pero que se mantuvo callada esperando que iba a decir Harry. El mencionado solo suspiro y miro al suelo con leve tristeza.

-Bueno…pues….quisiera que….quisiera que ella no me odiara...

-_Espera ¿Qué? ¿Odiarle?_

_-_Ella no me ha hablado desde…que Sirius murió y….creo que ella me odia, es decir era su primo, entiendo completamente que me odie…

-_oh dios…_

_-_Si algo me pasara quisiera decirle que…me encanta su torpeza, creo que es algo adorarle…-Tonks abrió muchísimo más los ojos y llevo sus manos a su boca para evitar soltar alguna clase de palabra. Bill miraba a los dos lados muy confundidos. Harry suspiro y comenzó a recitar palabras en voz baja hasta que extendió sus manos al frente-¡usando las marcas de vida del dios Loki, recitando el nacimiento de los dibujos sagrados, cantando las palabras de los marcados de Hel, purificando el poder con Gea, llamando la energía de la vida, copiando las marcas de nazca, oh pido Hera y muchos marcados más que ayuden a mis runas, a mis sellos, a mis marcas! ¡Les pido poder! ¡Aigam Arup!

Lentamente los sietes materiales mágicos comenzaron a brillar junto las runas en las que estaban, poco a poco los materiales se comenzaron a oscurecerse para después soltar un humo de color blanco de gran brillantez, Harry movió su varita en círculo varias veces para después apuntar al suelo, lentamente los sietes humos blancos se dirigieron hacia la una mayor para después comenzar a girar alrededor de Harry. Los tatuajes de Harry comenzaron a brillar lentamente de color azul pálido lo cual trajo la atención del pelinegro. Ese era el momento culminante, si todo sale bien o sale mal. El cerró los ojos y decidió que si ese sería su posible final pensaría en algo feliz; y lo que le vino a la mente era cuando Nymphadora le saludo cuando se conocieron

_-"wotcher Harry"-_Fue lo que dijo ella y Harry sintiéndose levemente feliz murmuro finalmente algo antes de que lentamente el humo blanco comenzara a entrar por algunas partes de sus cuerpos inundando como si fuera agua todas sus marcas. El no sintió nada pero se dejó llevar y así después de cinco minutos ya sintiendo que ya termino la absorción abrió los ojos viendo que efectivamente la última mota de humo blanco había entrado a su cuerpo y todas sus runas estaban brillando de blanco. Así mirando sus manos arqueo una ceja…no sentía nada. Dobby pareció darse cuenta porque se acercó un poco a su maestro.

-¿maestro Harry Potter?

-mmm ¿eso es todo?-Justo cuando termino de hablar sus ojos estallaron en un brillo de color blanco y entonces lo sintió. El poder en bruto. Comenzando a gruñir y apretar sus manos fuertemente Harry comenzó a encorvarse. En un instante Harry comenzó a gritar y rápidamente una erupción de energía mágica fue expulsada de su cuerpo, una llamarada de color blanca comenzó a rodearle mientras los gritos de Harry gritaban pero en vez de ser de dolor era de júbilo. Todo eso era en realidad su poder liberado. El cielo levemente oscuro siendo las cincos de la tarde comenzó a moverse. Las nubes comenzó a girar alrededor de aquel lugar, la tierra comenzó a temblar y el aura de energía que rodeaba a Harry comenzaba a crecer e incluso pequeñas chispas aparecía alrededor de la misma.

-¡maestro!-Grito impresionado Dobby mientras se sostenía de un árbol ante el poderoso vendaval del poder en bruto de Harry. Aquellos materiales cargados de magia habían superados las expectativas de Harry, su poder era asombrosos. E incluso ocurrió algo fuera de lo común, en la frente de Harry por un momento una leve mota de humo de color verde fue expulsada y la cual tenía la cara de una persona gritando ahogadamente. Pero así en la mente de Harry en la cual por un breve momento sintió dolor miro una escena interesante.

_-Mi señor, enviamos todo un escuadrón de reclutas a la casa de la familia Bones; ten por seguro que atraparemos a Amelia Bones._

_-Excelente ,iré también para terminar por mí mismo con… ¡AAAHH!-De improvisto Voldemort comenzó a gritar y Harry pudo verlo pero también como algunos objetos extraños que gritaban mas no se destruían como también la ubicación de la tía de Susan Bones que será atacadas por Mortifagos. Lo último que vio y que sería lo último que compartiría con Voldermot por esa conexión seria ver al señor oscuro caer al suelo gimiendo de dolor._

-Dobby…Susan…una de mis compañeras está en peligro….creo que necesito….probar mi nuevo poder…-Comento con voz calma Harry mientras su aura de energía disminuía pero en cambio comenzó a levitar levemente. Dobby que pudo levantarse en donde estuvo debido a lo anterior solo asintió dócilmente. Harry ahora sin brillo en sus ojos pero su color esmeralda brillaba de confianza y poder-….regresare ¡Wingardium Leviosa!

Y con un estallido Harry salió disparado volando al aire o más bien flotando pero con una velocidad extraordinaria. Tonks junto a un casi desmayado por el shock Bill miraron como a la lejanía Harry…volaba si era la palabra correcta pero la Metamofarga reacciono rápidamente y apuntando su varita hizo un hechizo de seguimiento en Harry. Aun sin decir nada y solo actuando por instinto debido que su cerebro en cierto sentido no reaccionaba muy bien agarro a Bill y se apareció en otro lugar. Necesitaba calmarse seriamente para después saber qué hacer. Todos ellos sin saberlo como a la lejanía en una oficina unos artefactos estallaban con fuerza y como en otro país, en una celda vieja y decrepita un anciano abría los ojos al sentir el brote de un verdadero reto para después sonreír maliciosamente. Ese día ocurrió algo impresionante.

Harry Potter finalmente consiguió las armas para luchar por sí solo.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Y aquí el verdadero que yo planeaba al fic, de Harry tener su poder avanzando. Tonks sabe mucho más de Harry ahora pero está en etapa de confusión pero de conflicto. Seria muchísimos, quizás diez, para que Tonks de verdad considere algo con Harry y después de eso se mostrara cómo será su noviazgo, no será de color de rosa, yo no soy así. De todos, posibilidad futura que haya Dramione (Draco/Hermione) así que quien tiene que decir algo en contra díganla ahora. En fin, feliz año nuevo a todos.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
